The Cherry Blossom Trail
by Alaiz
Summary: What's in store for Sakura at the end of the trail? Read and find out. [NaruSaku] [Oneshot]


**The Cherry Blossom Trail**

**By Alaiz**

When she wasn't perturbed, Haruno Sakura wasn't above pulling childish faces. Though she was nearly eighteen years and though she was an elite Jounin as well as one of the best medic ninjas didn't matter a bit.

And what was the cause of her present unladylike expression? A piece of paper, still streaked with frosting, held between her thumb and forefinger. Eyes narrowing, she peered at the piece of paper, oblivous to the stares of Ino, Hinata, and Ten-ten.

"Really, the rubbish things they make these days," Sakura muttered as she continued to peer at the paper in her hand.

They were seated at one of the tables at the wedding reception of Asuma and Kurenai. The reception, which was situated on one of Konoha's best gardens, was a lively and a romantic one. Beautiful flower arrangements, champagne, slow ballads, and delicious food graced every nook and cranny. And every shinobi invited never left without congratulating the couple not only for their marriage but for the good entertainment they had provided.

The girls, who had enjoyed every bit of the occasion, had just taken out the traditional fortunes from their cake and were about to leave except for Sakura who seemed to be about two steps away from spontaneous combustion as she read her fortune again and again.

"Rubbish. Absolutely ridiculous!" she muttered again.

"What did it say?" Ino, curiosity and panic overwhelming her, couldn't wait for Sakura to elaborate.

Sakura looked at Ino, incredulity evident on her face. "It says 'The one you are going to marry will be at the end of the cherry blossom trail,'" she waved the piece of paper in her hands. "I don't get this. It's supposed to say something vague like 'Good luck', 'Best wishes for the coming blah-blah', or something like that but _never_ this specific."

Ten-Ten and Hinata exchanged looks. "P-Perhaps---"

"Whoever wrote this junk has a room temperature IQ!" Sakura shook her fist in the air with great feeling, as if to emphasize her point.

Ino flushed scarlet, suddenly having the urge to wring Sakura's neck.

_Room temperature IQ_! Sakura may be one of the smartest shinobis in Konoha, next to Shikamaru, but that's really mean. She's not _that_ dumb. She, the great and beautiful Yamanaka Ino, has never been called that. 'You're the dumb one if you fall for this prank, idiot,' she grinded the words between her teeth, barely whispering.

"Ino, your face is red all over! Are you alright?"

Ino looked up, straining to appear _normal_ when she's actually feeling quite the opposite. "Ah, err---nothing, Sakura. I'm fine. I was just saying it wouldn't hurt to test that one."

"Oh."

Ino sighed in relief. 'That was close,' she thought. She had just replaced Sakura's fortune with a made-up one she barely scrawled in time to sneak in Sakura's cake. A minute ago, she thought Sakura recognized her writing and was about to ram her fist in her face, but she fell back in her chair with relief when the girl didn't. She, along with the others, knew what those fists of Sakura were capable of. One had only to think of her pinky and any poor blighter would quake and run as if the fires of hell are licking his boots.

Ino shuddered at the thought. She heard herself say again, "And 'Good luck' isn't that vague, you know," and forced a laugh that came out in miserable hacks.

Sakura looked at her as if she just crawled under a rock.

"It's not that big a deal," Ten-ten said, bringing the girls to her attention. "It's only a fortune from a cake so you have a choice not to believe. It's not like you'll die if you don't follow or anything, _ne_?"

Hinata sighed, wistfully glancing at Naruto. "I wish I got yours, Sakura. If I had a fortune like that, I would consider finding a cherry blossom trail and follow it."

Sakura sighed also, this time her features suitably pleasant. Her heart was touched despite herself at Hinata's words. Somehow, she had an idea of what Hinata was thinking at that time.

She glanced at the table next to theirs as she followed Hinata's gaze.

Naruto. She sighed again. Why does it have to be Naruto? It's not that she's jealous or anything, but it's a bad one-sided love---just like what she thought of her feelings with Sasuke. _Bad one-sided love_. What to do? Again, she sighed. She would deal with this then. It's high time to have a "_real_" life of her own, she decided, albeit reluctantly.

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try this fortune."

Ino's heart lept. "That's the spirit, girl! Why not try to look for a cherry blossom trail at the park today? While you're heading home? It's still the height of the spring season." She was giddy with excitement now.

Ten-ten thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I guess Ino's right. You have nothing to lose anyway. And who knows, maybe you'll get to meet your guy. And if there wasn't any, then you're free to throw that paper on the ground and stomp on it," she flicked the crumbs of her lap as she glanced warily at Sakura. "Err...just don't stomp that hard if you don't want Konoha to appear like an asteroid had just hit it or something, ok?"

Sakura sighed. She tossed down her napkin and rose. "Hmm...I don't know, guys," she chewed on her lip. "I get the feeling this is some sort of a joke."

"A joke? How can you say that?" Ten-ten asked when they were leaving.

Sakura looked at the paper again. "I'm sure it's not my imagination or anything but---" she squinted. "The letters are quite fuzzy, as if it had been written in a hurry."

"Maybe the printer's about to run out of ink. You know those printing machines, Sakura. Ohohoho!" Ino said with a strained voice as she glanced about her.

"Is something the matter, Ino?" Hinata asked, noticing Ino's jerky movements.

"Err...nothing, nothing." Ino choked, making great effort at keeping a poker face. She expected _someone_ to be around here somewhere to receive her signal, but the fat ass is obviously still at the buffet table. "Look, guys, as much as I'd like to walk with you, I can't right now. I have---umm---some errand to do for---uhh---my father. Yeah, that's it." she looked at Sakura. "Try what that fortune says right now, _ne_? As Ten-ten said awhile ago, you've nothing to lose. _Ja!_"

Sakura could only stare at Ino's retreating back. She wanted to scream that she's not that desperate, but instead she said, "Geez. Ino's acting weird lately. Don't you think?" as she turned to Hinata and Ten-ten.

They nodded in agreement.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think she's up to something."

-- -- -- -- -- --

Ino grabbed Chouji at the collar. "What the hell are you doing? I paid you enough with all the barbecue you can eat for the whole week and this is how you repay me!"

"But Ino," Chouji took a bite of steak. "The food here at Asuma-sensei's wedding is _grreeeaat!_" He chomped on the garnish and licked the platter clean under 10 seconds. "They're so delicious I'll stuff everything in my mouth and fall into a gluttonous frenzy."

Ino sighed and shook him. "Look, fa---err---Chouji," she barely got out of that one, "you're supposed to do _it_ now! She's already heading home!" She sighed again. She made a wrong decision to rely on Chouji, but she hadn't had a choice. Chouji is the type who doesn't ask questions as long as you keep him happy with food.

She focused at him again. He was now eating an apple tart, having lifted it within a second of the time the waiter had placed the shining silver tray on the buffet table in front of him.

"Chouji, do it now!" she snapped, her blessed patience already in tatters.

"Just one more bite," Chouji said, his mouth full with food. He was eyeing another dish. "Ooooh...chicken curry!"

Ino twitched all over. She counted from one to ten. She was more angry and frustrated now than when she'd started.

"Look, you stupid cow. If you don't want to do it, fine! I'll just get someone who's willing to do it with a---" This should push the button, she thought with relish, spacing the next words with great emphasis, "_big_, _steaming_, _plate of BARBECUE_."

The effect she'd expected came instantly. Chouji positively drooled---his eyes sparkling and as big as saucers---at the sound of the word "Barbecue".

Without a second wasted, Ino gave him a piece of paper---some sort of a coupon---while grinning like she'd won first place at FHM's 100 Sexiest. Chouji dashed out of the place faster than he was at snagging off food from Shikamaru's plate.

She nailed that one good. The greatest trick she played on Sakura ever. She, Yamanaka Ino---the exalted goddess of beauty and wisdom---is the ultimate queen of manipulation. Yes, she's _sooo_ perfect!

"Perfect!" she repeated, rubbing her hands together while glowing. She twirled and laughed with great abandon in front of the buffet table, oblivous to the weird stares of the other guests. "Just perfect!"

She couldn't wait to see Sakura's face tomorrow.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Just like what the fortune revealed to her, there---a few paces in front of her---was a cherry blossom trail. She gasped as she blinked at the pink petals, forming a wavy line of cherry blossoms for her to follow as it bended out of her sight around the trees.

She swallowed, suddenly wishing Ten-ten and Hinata hadn't left her yet. She groped for the paper in her pocket. If this was a coincidence, she thought, it was indeed a great one.

"What if it's Sasuke at the end?" she mused, then shook her head as if just thinking that thought alone is enough to send her to the gates of hell. No, she thought, there's no reason for Sasuke nor any other person to stand there for nothing. She shook her head again. She must have lost her head now, no thanks to the piece of trash in her pocket.

Sakura groaned, remembering what the girls said to her earlier at the wedding.

"They're right. There's nothing to lose, really."

"_Just your sanity,_" her inner voice broke into her thoughts.

She groaned and shook her head again.

"No, no. They're right. Ino and the others are right. This is not a big deal at all. I'll just try my best to have fun and follow this trail," she finally resolved, taking a few reluctant steps at first. "And if it's as false as Ino's claim of being the most beautiful and sexiest shinobi ever," she continued, then gagged and pulled a face, "I'm free to do as I please with the wretched fortune slip."

She plodded along the path. Embarassment forced her to stop twisting her neck, but she still jumped a little every time she heard a rustle. Surely, no other soul than her own is currently here at this kind of place. She looked around warily through the dense mass of shrubs and trees.

"Oh, I don't care," she declared, turning back to the trail. "No one will know I'm here anyway and if anyone tries anything untoward, at least I have my fists to pound that person to a bloody pulp!"

With that, Sakura jabbed her right fist in the air as if she's holding a sword. She marched forward, heat creeping into her face as she followed again the flower-strewn path toward the bend---partially hidden by a clump of tall shrubs and trees. As she was about to reach the curve, however, a person came dashing out---right into her.

They both hit the ground with a thud and a flurry of curses and apologies. Sakura clambered to her feet, then looked back down at the blonde, tousled head. Recognition hit her senses like the proverbial barge pole.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto, who was wincing and rubbing his bottom, glared---then flushed when he saw who he bumped into.

"I--I...Err...Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"_Baka_ as always," Sakura muttered under breath, then asked. "Do you need a hand up?"

It took her a couple of blinks to realize what he was doing. "Oh, no!" Sakura said, dropping to her knees beside him. "Are you alright? Is your..." she motioned to his bottom.

"I'm fine," Naruto assured her, a bit embarrassed. "Only my pride is bruised."

"Here, let me help you up." Sakura managed to get Naruto to his feet.

"I'm sorry for crashing into you. Ehehehe..." Naruto apologized. "It's just that I'm here to get my free ramen at Ichiraku and I'm really, really hungry even though I just ate at Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei's wedding feast," he scratched his head. "I decided to take a shortcut through these woods and---" Sakura's shocked expression halted his flow of words.

"Sakura-chan?"

"No," Sakura, her face beginning to pale, said in a shaky voice as her eyes stared at the ground between them. "This can't be happening..."

"Eh? Err...don't worry. None of it was our fault. It was an accident. There's no point in worrying, Sakura-chan. Ehehehe!" Naruto blushed.

She moaned and grabbed tufts of her hair, wishing she was anywhere but here. She closed her eyes for a moment and prayed for the earth to swallow her.

"Sakura?" Naruto was utterly baffled now. He followed Sakura's gaze and became even more baffled than before when he saw what it was---just a scattering of cherry blossoms around them.

He heard her say in a desperate voice, "No! This is just a dream! A horrible nightmare! Yes, I'm just dreaming. I'll wake up next and it'll be a happy day at the wedding and...and..." she choked. "I swear to God I won't read the fortune in my cake!"

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Sakura pointed menacingly at the cherry blossoms between them. "_This_ is what's wrong! This rotten---" her eyes slowly met his and recoiled in horror.

"**_YOU!_**"

Naruto didn't have the foggiest idea what's going on but he flinched. He's about to be beaten senseless and appear no worse than a gutter rat in his last breath just because he...

He gulped as he became painfully aware of the situation. He looked around him desperately, suddenly wishing he never left his bed. Hell, he wished he was anywhere but here. Scrubbing Sasuke's toilet bowl is more appealing than this, he thought desperately.

He swallowed and held up his palms shakily, his stance defensive. "I-I...wait---I said it was just an accident. Nobody knew it was coming---I-I already apologized, ok?"

"No!" Sakura thundered and saw Naruto's eyes welling up, her mind suddenly filled with images of a little piece of paper smudged with white frosting.

_The one you are going to marry will be at the end of the cherry blossom trail_.

No, it was impossible. _And Naruto_...

Naruto. Yes, he had to be the one she really wanted to light into because just the thought of his name made her temperature rise by several degrees. And this was not due to passion. Of all people, why Naruto? Him, her future bridegroom? That must be the biggest joke on earth. Everyone must be laughing at her now.

She was furious. Bone-shaking, teeth-rattling, muscles-about-to-jump-from-her-skin furious. And his obvious display of fright didn't help her calm herself down a bit.

In fact, she rather _enjoyed_ his fright. Serves him right for roping her into such a dreadful experience.

"_Ne_, _ne_...Sakura-chan---"

Her eyes shot daggers at his. "If you speak one more word out of that miserable mouth of yours," she said, her voice painfully slow and steady, "I will crush your head with that boulder over there. Got it?"

He didn't say anything.

"_Got it!_"

"I thought you wanted me to be quiet," Naruto choked.

Sakura glared at him, then looked markedly at the boulder, then looked back at him. If looks could kill, he'd be twitching on the ground by now.

He tried again, using his best pleading voice. "_Cho...chotto matte_...Calm down a bit, o-ok? I-I'll be really, really quiet now..."

The muscles in her throat twitched and it took every ounce of her restraint not to grab his neck and shake him. Finally, exerting a self-control she could barely believe she possessed, she managed to bite off three clipped words: "Just forget it."

_Eh?_

Naruto stood utterly still for a moment, having no idea what just happened.

"I said just forget it. Forget what happened."

He was at a loss. Forget what happened? Just like that?

Without thinking of her anger, Naruto said, "Just what the hell is going on here? You're not that mad at me for bumping into you, aren't you? After all these years, I know you enough to expect you wouldn't get pissed at such a minor---" He could feel the frustration growing in his voice. Oh, his pride is definitely bruised now. "God, _I still cringe_ at the simple thought of your rage!"

Utter silence.

The reaction he expected from her didn't come. It was at that instant that he felt a surge of relief. Sakura was quite calm now, he knew it. He then drew a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't know why you're so angry with me all the time. Everything I did...I always look rotten in your eyes. I tried really hard to please you, Sakura-chan. All these years..." his voice was low now. Too low. He looked down at her.

After what seemed like ten years, she finally said, "Naruto, I always appreciate the things you did for me. Truly. I have no valid reason to hate you," she swallowed as she stared fixedly at his feet. "That's why I keep hating you and hating you, because---"

Naruto's chuckle cut the flow of her words. "Is that what this is all about? Are _you_ really Sakura? I gotta hand it to you. You're a damn good actress what with all that rage and the serious talk afterwards. You could win the Acadamy Award, you know."

All the tension in Sakura's body snapped. She looked fit to kill, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. He's always good at this---mucking things up.

Without warning, she gave a gut-wrenching roar that drove deep in Naruto's bones. "_BAKA! Alright._ _You wanna know what's going on!_" she grabbed the paper from her pocket and shoved it in front of his face. "This is what's going on! It's all this paper's bloody fault!"

In a flash, she threw the paper on the ground. And with a power that was known of her all the way through the four corners of the map, she stomped on it---just like what Ten-ten said. She stomped with great viciousness, her teeth---suddenly resembling fangs---chattered with uncontrolled rage. The ground around them shook and broke into pieces.

It was all Naruto could do not to tremble and run all the way to his apartment. His jaw dropped all the way to the ground, his eyes bugged out. That was quite unexpected. And _very_ scary.

Before he could say anything, she stormed off---her feet pounding.

"Wh...What the hell---what was that all about?"

When he couldn't see her shadow and feel the tremors in the ground anymore, he moved a joint and slowly, tentatively picked up the cause of Sakura's wrath. His body tensed to bolt out of here in case she decides to return.

The slip of paper, in tatters now, dangled pathetically between his fingers as he read the words scrawled on it.

He blinked, then looked at the ground they crashed into each other. He peered as his eyes narrowed into slits. The cherry blossoms seemed to end at that point...

"_NANI!_"

For a few seconds, Naruto looked about to explode, but when he read the paper again, he was grinning and bubbling with joy. He's beginning to like the outcome of this day, although his pride was now in shambles.

He whooped.

"I wonder if I should ask Sakura-chan on a date tomorrow..."

**THE END**

* * *

**Alaiz's Notes:** Thank you very much for bothering to read this. I'm not expecting everyone to like it what with all the thousands of SasuSaku fans about, but I would appreciate it very much if you leave the flames unsaid. I'm not a fan of any pairing in Naruto but I just love reading (and maybe writing) crazy one-shot fics like this. XD 


End file.
